Even in Death, Songfic English Version
by BackToTheBasic
Summary: People die, but real love is forever.


**I have never written songfic before, but I think the song Even In Death by Evanescence perfectly matches with the couple Alexander/Hephaistion, especially when Hephaistion dies. I wanted to recreate the feelings that Alexander had felt at that tragic moment of his life, but also his feelings before he dies himself. I hope I've packed my mission! ;D  
>Happy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Even In Death"<strong>

I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it. You can't leave me, I don't believe it! _Give me a __Reason to Believe __That __you're gone__._ All this is just a nightmare I will wake up soon and you'll be by my side, smiling. I don't want to close your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes ... thus I will not have the impression that you left me. You're not dead, you're just unconscious, you dream, I can see it in your eyes. In consoling you in my arms, I hear murmurs and insults against me and you don't react. They think I'm crazy but I know that deep down I'm right.

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.  
>Moonlight on the soft brown earth<br>It leads me to where you lay._

I will never let you go, I'll keep you in my arms until the end.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

I will protect your body from their clutches; I will not let them touch you. With my body I want to warm you: "Do you remember when the cold winter covered Pella? You'd still sneak into my bed to keep yourself warm... so why you do nothing? Why do not you embrace me more? Excuse me if I'm scaring you my love, don't blame me... I'll take care of you, they will never separate us..."

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

I see their eyes, they take pity on me but I know that deep down they want to separate us, but it will never happen, NEVER!  
>"Alexander ... You can't do anything for him now ... Let's give him proper funeral and…"<br>"But he is not dead; he's asleep... don't you Phai?" I pressed your body near me, whispering words of love and reassurance. I touched your frozen lips; I wiped a tear that slipped on your cheek: "Do not cry my love, I'm here with you..."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
>But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love<br>They don't know you can't leave me  
>They don't hear you singing to me<em>

I assure you I did everything to keep you near me, but they forced me, dragged and broken. Now I could not reassure you and console you, I must leave you ... Cursed be the gods and their cruelty! Why did they separate you from me? I have always respected and honored them as it should, then why? Or is it just my pride which led you to your downfall? I know I have not always been there for you, if you could come back from the death I'll do anything to be forgiven ... I was the worst lover in the world, I know now ... But don't worry, I will not leave you alone in the underworld of Hades.

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

I knew the wine was poisoned ... But you know, I was tired of living without you ... but you know I resisted for 8 months my love! They can take the world if they want, but I just want them to leave me in peace! I start to wander and see blur, but I tell myself I'll be by your side ... Wait a little Phai, I coming... My throat hurts and my eyes sting, I can hardly hear their voices... "_Alexander_" I make an effort to open my eyes and how happy I am... Hephaistion, are you there? "_Alexander__, hold on __my love_" I smile at you and tears rolled down my cheek. "I'm so tired Phai, let me join you please…" You smile at me sadly and you begin to disappear. I hasten as best I can to call you, but you don't listen to me. I try to somehow remove from my finger the ring you gave me. I got up it to you, hoping you will return... My arms began to tremble violently, everything became black around me and my big heart finally let go ... On the boat of Charon I would join you, just wait me... Hephaistion.

_I will stay forever here with you  
>My love<br>The softly spoken words you gave me  
>Even in death our love goes on<em>

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_**People die, but real love is forever.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
